Jon Snow
Jon Snow is a character from Telltale Games' Game Of Thrones. He is a member of the Night's Watch and the bastard son of Ned Stark. Character Jon Snow is the bastard son of Ned Stark. He left for the Wall to become a ranger but was instead made Lord Commander Mormont's steward. He spent a time with the Wildlings beyond the wall but returned to the Night's Watch with a valuable knowledge of how the Wildlings were organised and how they planned to attack. Although he doesn't hold a position of power, Jon is very well respected among his black brothers. Game Of Thrones "The Lost Lords" Jon is first seen after Gared gets in a fight with Finn. He tells Frostfinger he needs another man atop the wall and Gared accompanies him to the top of the wall. While in the elevator, he reveals his brother was Robb Stark and tells him that there was 3,000 men and not one could save his brother. Jon asks him why he wants to become a ranger, and he tells him that he'll get used to the cold, but immediately says that he won't. "The Sword in the Darkness" Jon first appears when Gared and the other recruits head to a weirwood tree beyond the Wall to take their vows. He is glad to see that Gared will become a ranger, but suggests he make up with whichever brother he scorned during the debacle with Finn's knife. If Gared befriends his peer, Jon will say he handled it well, then watches as the three of them take their vows. He later appears in the courtyard of Castle Black, watching the new recruits arrive with Gared. He asks what is wrong when Gared spies Britt among them, and Gared reveals that Britt is an old enemy. He is next seen ordering members of the Watch around as they prepare for an attack on Craster's Keep in an attempt to bring justice brothers who betrayed the Watch. Gared offers to go but Jon warns him Britt is going. Gared can argue that he's a better fighter than Britt, but Jon says he needs as many men as he can get. "Sons of Winter" Jon is seen preparing for the attack on Craster's Keep. Gared can tell Jon he didn't mean for Britt to die and Jon believes him depending on how Gared behaved towards Britt beforehand. He is sorry Gared is to be executed, but allows Frostfinger to detain him, remorsefully wishing him the best of luck. Relationships Gared Tuttle Jon and Gared have a positive relationship although just meeting each other. They both fought for the North so that must have a good influence on their friendship. Appearances Game Of Thrones Trivia * Because Jon Snow is a character from the show, his status will be Unknown for the rest of the game. References Category:The Night's Watch Category:House Stark Category:TV Series Characters Category:Bastards Category:Stewards Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Unknown